General Jiin
'General Jiin '''is the main villain in ''Zoids: Genesis. History He took appreciation of Zairin's capabilities and considered him one of his most trusted subordinates. Though his father controls the country, he hasn't been able to lead for a very long time with his declining health. Jiin was entrusted to handle most of his duties as the unofficial ruler of Digald. Eventually, Jiin would go to new heights as he secretly and aggressively created a new generation of Bio-Zoids. He would break all ties with Sora Sky people and waged war with the land and sky. Jiin is revealed to be a citizen of the sky and he intends to destroy his former home to become the undisputed God across the planet. So ambitious was his lust for power that he strained his stepfather to death, thus he declared himself as Emperor and later as God of Zi. Jiin would later stop caring about conquering villages or towns, using his Bio Tyranno to destroy them completely to show his "god-like" power. During the final showdown between his forces and the Jiin Suppression Army, he displayed very advanced skills in piloting, whether it was his own skill or the capabilities of his Zoid is unknown. Jiin was killed in the explosion of his Zoid when Mugen Liger sliced Bio Tyranno into two through the Zoid core. Personality Jiin sees people as tools. In his eyes, everyone is below him, and he is omnipotent. He has no qualms with people abandoning him, nor does he have any objections to decimating neutral or allied forces, and usually fires indiscriminately at his opponents, regardless of who is in the way. He is extremely arrogant, but very cunning and intelligent, but most of all, egocentric, and literally proclaims himself as a God. Videogame Appearances Jiin appears as a boss villain in Zoids Saga DS, Super Robot Wars K, Zoids Battle Colliseum. Trivia *Jiin shares a few similarities with Drago Bludvist from How to Train your Dragon 2: **Both are powerful villains. **Jiin's goal is to become the God of Zi, while Drago's goal is to become the Dragon God. **However, both of them brought the tyrranical reign against the land of good by ragging with war. **Both of them are eventually defeated by the main heroes during the climax or final battle. *Jiin also shares the similarities with M. Bison from Street Fighter series: **Jiin's death is similar to M. Bison's death. **Both of them died in the explosion. *He is the leader of the Digald Empire, w/c Ruuji and the gang destroyed. *He is the remniscient of Frank Drilon. *Jiin's death is similar to King Piccolo and Super 17 from Dragon Ball series: **Jiin was killed in the explosion by Ruuji Familon. **King Piccolo and Super 17 were killed in the explosion by Goku. *His main Zoid is Bio-Tyranno. * His voice actor, Hidetoshi Nakamura, who previously played Tassilo Vago from Mobile Suit Victory Gundam and Waltz from Zoids: Fuzors. * Jiin's death is similiar to Zorc Necrophades from Yu-gi-oh! and Nohman from Zone of the Enders series. Category:Anime Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Humans Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:God Wannabe Category:Military Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Manga Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Dictator Category:Male Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Sociopaths Category:Collector of Souls Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Sadists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Scythemen Category:Addicts Category:The Heavy Category:Leader Category:Warmonger Category:Complete Monster Category:Torturer Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Old Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Anti-Christs Category:Lustful Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Nazis Category:Dark Lord Category:Control Freaks Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Psychopath Category:One-Man Army Category:Omnipotents Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Social Darwinists Category:War Criminals Category:Saboteurs